villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Erik (Mako Mermaids)
Erik is a merman and the main antagonist of the final episodes of season 2 of Mako Mermaids: An H2O Adventure. He is the ex-boyfriend of Ondina and a former waiter at Ocean Cafe. He was portrayed by Alex Cubis. History Background Erik was born from an ancient line of Mermen and has been a merman since he was a baby. When asked by Ondina about why he left his pod, he explained that Mermen do not have pods anymore. He explains that they are raised on land, in foster families. Erik never stays in one place too long, because of his merman secret. Encounter In the first episode, Erik is introduced as a charming, good-looking waiter at Ocean Cafe. This is where he first meets Ondina. The group of merpeople which includes Zac, Evie, Mimmi, Sirena and Ondina are acting very awkward, which leaves Erik with curiosity and suspicions. When Zac and Ondina jump off of the Cafe deck, Erik starts to wonder if they are merpeople. When he spends some alone time with Ondina, she gets splashed and transforms into a mermaid. She is horrified that Erik has found out, but he reveals himself as a merman to her by willingly jumping into the water and revealing his tail. After this, he gains the group's trust. He takes Zac, a fellow merman under his wing. During the later episodes, Erik and the group start to wonder about a mysterious chamber built by Mermen thousands of years ago, and they slowly start to discover it was made to drain magic from mermaids. Erik also becomes close friends with Ondina. In one of the episodes, Erik gets turned into Rita's cat, Poseidon, by accident. This is caused by Ondina using a duplication spell with her moon ring. They eventually return Erik to normal, and Ondina and him become boyfriend and girlfriend. Throughout the series, Erik starts to become too curious about the Merman chamber, even lying to Ondina that he would keep Zac away from Mako, but he and Zac both went to Mako, and they were accompanied by the head of the mermaid council, Veridia, and the rest of the mermaids. It is then revealed that Zac is Mimmi's long lost brother. Fate After the Merman chamber is activated, Erik becomes obsessed with the Trident Stone, and after being fired by Carley at Ocean Cafe, Erik is triggered to despicable behaviour. He interrogates Cam for information of the stone's whereabouts, but Carley splashes Erik with water, leading to him escaping by jumping into the water. Erik looks in Zac's small bungalow, but the stone isn't there, either. He then goes to Rita's house, and he finds the stone. When Zac arrives to stop him, he drains Zac's magic with the stone and escapes to Mako. The group go to Mako Island to stop him, but Erik activates the chamber, draining all the water from the moon pool and even draining all the magic from every mermaid there. Realising his actions were wrong, Erik stops what he is doing. Zac almost sacrifices himself by stopping the chamber and restoring all the magic to mermaids and the water to the moon pool. Zac isn't killed, and Erik leaves them. In the final moments, Erik and Ondina break up, which leaves them both with a scar for life. Erik is seen running into the water while Ondina walks away. Erik isn't seen again for the rest of the show. Personality: Erik was a dodgy individual. He broke Evie's boat just to please Ondina, showing that he would do anything that would please her or himself. Erik was also a person with trust issues, and he was shown to lie a lot to get out of troublesome situations. After obtaining the Trident stone, Erik became ruthless, not caring if he drained everything the mermaids loved. However, he was not completely ruthless, because Ondina was his weakness. Erik sees that he was hurting her, and he stopped what he was doing immediately. This shows that Erik will do anything for the ones he loved. He was also curious, often getting his nose stuck in business that wasn't his. Powers And Abilities: As a merman, Erik has a variety of abilities: '''Hydrokinesis: '''Erik possesses the ability of Hydrokinesis, the elemental ability to move water with his mind. He could also expand it and mood it into any shape he wanted. This is a very useful ability for him to get out of troublesome. '''Hydro-Thermokinesis: '''Erik possesses the ability to dry himself off. Hydro-Thermokinesis is the ability to create steam. This is useful for Erik's kind, because he is able to dry himself off without getting caught with his tail out. '''Telekinesis: '''Erik possesses the ability to move people and objects with the mind. These are ways not always visible to the naked eye. The uses it with his hands, as well. Physical Appearance: Human Form: In human form, Erik looks like Erik, just with clothes on. He's often seen wearing a t shirt and shorts. Merman Form: When he comes into contact with water for 10 seconds, Erik grows a long ocean blue tail with a white underbelly. He has a short dorsal fin running down the back of his tail, and his tail ends in a dolphin fin. Erik also has no shirt on. When he dries, Erik has all of his normal clothes on. Category:Obsessed Category:Genocidal